Chute et amnésie
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Un combat surgit dans la foret ou Sanzo et Hakkai se sont réfugier pour diverse raisons. Sanzo tombe amnesique se qui facilite Goku qui entraine Gojyo dans son délir. Réunir les deux autres telle est son idée. Le soucis est qu'Hakkai ne semble pas accepté


_**Saiyuki**_

_Chute et amnésie._

Hakkai était partit, dans la forêt, pour chercher des fruits quand, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction que c'était Sanzo. Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis demanda :

-Toi aussi tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Non mais c'est les deux crétins des îles qui me gavent à s'engueuler !

-Ah d'accord. Bah tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Si tu veux !

Sanzo marchait et, à chaque fois que le brun s'arrêter, le jeune moine le regardait étrangement. Hakkai sentit les yeux améthystes, poser sur lui, se retourna, et lui demanda ce qui se passé.

-Rien. Fut la seule réponse de Sanzo.

-Pourquoi se regard alors ? Tenta le brun.

-Laisse tomber !

-Comme tu veux !

Ils reprirent leurs chemin, puis Hakkai s'arrêta soudai, en retenant Sanzo par le bras. Il le regarda et demanda

-Tu sens cette odeur ?

-Oui on dirait ...

Il n'au pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une centaine de démons, surgirent de nul pars, les encerclant près à bonirent à leurs moindres gestes. Puis leur chef un certains « dieu de la pluie » prit la parole :

-Genjo Sanzo donne moi ton sûtra du ciel maléfique.

-Hors de question !

-Quoi ?

-Je refuse !

-Très bien dans se cas préparait vous à mourir. Attaquer les !

Comme des chiens obéissent à leur maître, les démons commencèrent à attaque de tous côtés. Bientôt ils ne restèrent plus que deux démons plus leur chef. Sanzo le regarda partir suivit par ses deux guignols. Soudains, alors que les deux jeunes gens marchaient tranquillement, quelqu'un frappa Sanzo de plein fouet et courut se planquer. Le blond tomba à terre, et Hakkai le soigna le plus possible. Seulement quand le moine se releva la première question qu'il posa fut :

-Qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu est tomber juste après avoir était blesser ?

-Non ! Au fait qui est tu ? Est moi qui suis-je ?

Hakkai commença à paniquer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sanzo était devenus amnésique. Il le ramena dans la petite maison abandonnée, le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil, et demanda de l'aide auprès des garçons présent dans la cuisine. Gojyo demanda au jeune brun d'expliquer se qui c'était passer et ce dernier lui raconta tout. Goku, tous en écoutant, regardait Sanzo. Puis il lui vint une idée en tête. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis, et leur annonça qu'il pouvait lui rappeler qui il était et se qu'il faisait. Hakkai commença à avancer vers Sanzo mais Goku, le retint par le bras et lui dit :

-On pourrait essayer de lui rappeler des souvenirs ?

-Excellente idée. Je ais chercher des photo. Dit-il. Puis il partit de son côté.

Gojyo regarda Sanzo un instant et entendit Goku pouffer derrière lui :

-Qui y a-t-il ouistiti ?

-Suis moi et entre dans mon jeu. Sanzo il faut qu'on te parle.

-Qui est Sanzo ? Et vous qui êtes vous ? Demanda le blond.

-Tu est Genjo Sanzo Un grand moine qui ne rate jamais son tire. Et voici Gojyo et moi c'est Goku.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulais ?

-Juste t'aider à retrouver la mémoire ! Affirma Gojyo.

-Tu as 22ans et tu combats les monstres avec nous. Ajouta Goku.

-Et l'autre, le brun, c'est qui ?

-C'est Hakkai, il nous aide, et en plus il est professeur infirmier. Expliqua Gojyo.

-Et c'est ton amoureux. Déclara Goku

-Quoi ? Demanda Sanzo.

-C'est ton petit copain. Vous sortez ensemble depuis presque un an. Expliqua le châtain.

-Tu nous excuses un instant ? Demanda Gojyo.

Et sans attendre de réponse, ce dernier prit Goku par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Il lui demanda ce qu'il manigançait. Le singe lui expliqua que, les deux garçons s'aimer et qu'ils avaient peur de se l'avouer. Donc il voulais les aider dans se domaine. Gojyo s'embla réfléchir un instant, puis fit un sourire. Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, ils virent Hakkai montrant des photos et les commenter. Gojyo les regarda un court instant puis l'air un peut gêné signala :

-Hakkai je ne veux pas t'offenser mais personne ne s'en souvient de ses photos.

-Tu crois, mais comment faire alors ?

Pendant que le brun réfléchissait à comment faire pour que Sanzo retrouve la mémoire, Goku et Gojyo eux réfléchissaient à comment faire partir le brun du blond. Puis vint une idée à Goku :

-Hakkai tu n'as qu'à préparer le repas, pendant ce temps Gojyo et moi feront redécouvrir la ville à Sanzo.

-Bonne idée. Je m'y mets tous de suite.

Ils partirent, et expliquèrent à Sanzo comment Hakkai lui avait avoué son amour. Soudain, alors que Goku expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient chaque matin, Kougaiji surgit de nul part et demanda le Sûtra de Sanzo. Ce dernier, demanda ce que c'était et Kougaiji resta bouche bée. Goku murmura à Sanzo qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner, car ça pourrait déclencher la renaissance de son pire ennemi. Sanzo, regarda Kougaiji et demanda :

-Pourquoi te le donnerais-je ?

-Parce que sinon je te tue, et le prendrais de force !

-Ah ! Ben dans ce cas sa règle tout !

-Hein ? Firent les trois autres.

-Vient te battre !

Gojyo et Goku se regardèrent, en échangeant un soupire de soulagement. Pendant que Sanzo et Kougaiji se battaient, Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de voler un tendre baiser à Goku. Ce dernier, ne puis y répondre car le roux s'écarta trop vite. Le châtain, lui fit un geste du doigt pour qu'il vienne et l'embrassa aussitôt. Le baiser fut long et très tendre. Peut après, alors que le couple s'écarté pour respirer, Sanzo leur demanda, ou ils allaient ensuite. Le trio se dirigea au centre ville et Gojyo et Goku, main dans la main, montrèrent au jeune moine les environs. Puis le blond prit la parole :

-A quoi me sert ce truc ? Dit-il en désignant l'éventail.

-Ça c'est... Commença Gojyo.

-Ton éventail. Tu t'en sers pour t'éventer quand tu as trop chaud. Termina Goku.

Bonne idée Pensa Gojyo.

Enfin bref, ils finirent par rentrer chez eux. Sanzo alla voir Hakkai dans la cuisine et l'entoura de ses bras. Le brun lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, et aussitôt, le blond se retira de cette étreinte. Il l'interrogea du regard et Hakkai lui redemanda d'expliquer son geste quand Le moine demanda :

-On n'est pas ensemble ?

-Désoler de te décevoir mais non. Qui t'as dis ça ?

-Les deux zigotos.

-Attends je vais leur parler.

Il partit et plus sérieux que jamais parla aux garçons. Mais quand il arriva dans le salon, Gojyo lui demanda s'il pouvait soigner le dos du singe. Goku refusa catégoriquement. Gojyo le regarda et lui lança :

-Tu vas obéir espèce de singe sur pattes ?

-Je n'ai rien à mon dos volcan en fusion !

-Fais ce qu'on te dit Baka Saru !

-Hors de question la guimauve !

-Calmez-vous ! Ça devient énervant à force ! Demanda Hakkai d'un ton las.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, et d'une voix désespérer, le brun demanda à Goku, de lui montrer son dos. Une entaille d'au moins 15cm de long, et épaisse de, facile au moins 1,5cm de large y avait trouver refuge. Hakkai le soigna toujours avec cette même lassitude, et en oublia ce qu'il voulait leur dire. Il revint dans la cuisine, net continua le repas. Sanzo entra dans la salon et vit Goku dans les bras de Gojyo. Ils avaient l'air de se parlaient. En tous cas, ça ne devait pas êtres très important car, ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent le moine. En fait, le blond était sujet du cour dialogue des deux amoureux. Goku, regarda les yeux cerises de son amants avant de demander à Hakkai si le manger aller bientôt être prêt. Le jeune brun lui sourit est lui dit :

-Oui Goku ne t'inquiète pas c'est bientôt prêt.

-Tant mieux ! Ajouta le Châtain. Parce que ce n'est pas tout mais je meurs de faims moi. Bon je retourne dans le salon. Gojyo ! Appela-t-il. Tu viens il faut que je te rendre quelque chose dans ma chambre ?

-Oui j'arrive ! Ajouta le dénoncer.

Il suivit le châtain jusqu'à la dite chambre, et après la porte fermé, tous deux s'embrassèrent longtemps. Puis une foi qu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Gojyo déclara :

-Bon tu viens on vas manger ?

-Oui mais avant je dois te rendre quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers son armoire de la il prit une chemise et un caleçon fraîchement laver et lui tendit en ajoutant : Tu te rappelle tu me les avaient prêter une fois pour dormir, car je n'avaient plus de pyjama ?

-Merci. Non je ne m'en rappeler plus. Tu sais tu aurait pus les garder.

-Oui mais je voulais te les rendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent, de nouveau, avant d'aller dans la chambre du roux, de poser les affaires, et de descendre manger. Le repas se passa presque calmement même si pour un c'était trop beau pour rester ainsi. Il se bouffé l'esprit en se posant d'innombrable question dans sa petite tête brune. Soudain le bruit d'un Goku en colère contre un certain Gojyo le fit sortir de ses penser. Ce fut alors la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Et c'est au bort du pétage de plombs, qu'Hakkai se leva, tapa sur la table en s'écriant :

-NAN MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESTER CALME RIEN QU'UNE JOURNEE ? NON C'EST VRAI QUOI VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ARRETER DE VOUS ENGUEULER ? Il se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre plus calme cette fois-ci : On en a marre Sanzo et moi de vous entendre vous battre. Surtout pour de la nourriture ! Il se prit la tête entre ses bras. Soyez adulte un peux y en a marre.

Hakkai se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi Sanzo le rejoignit et essaya de le calmer.

-Sanzo mais quand va tu te rappeler ? JE t'aimer quand tu me demander de l'aide pour les calmer !quand tu étais indifférent aux regard que je te lançais...

-Hakkai je me rappelle de tous sa. Répondit doucement le blond.

-Tu... Tu te rappelles de tous ?

-Oui et ... Jamais j'étais indifférent à tes regards.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?

-Que tu te dévoiles. Hakkai moi aussi je t'aime. Il l'embrassa tendrement et commença à lui enlever son haut. Hakkai lui, commença de douces caresses auquel le blond ferma les yeux de plaisir. Sanzo passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun qui laissa un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ce dernier enleva la robe du moine, et la tenue de cuire. (Nda : je sais pas pourquoi il a cette chose mais bon, grâce à Hakkai il ne l'a plus mdr). Bientôt, le blond, pas content que son « partenaire » soit encore presque habillé alors que lui était complètement nu, le mit à son niveau. (Nda : jaloux mdr) Une fois entièrement dévêtit, Hakkai profita du temps d'inattention de Sanzo pour lui caresser son entrejambe déjà dresser par son envie. Le revint sur terre sur « terre »et l'embrassa passionnément. soudain il commença à pénétrer son amant qui ne puis s'empêché de laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir. Sanzo commença ses vas et viens tout en douceur, toujours en embrassant, et empressa plus vite la troisième que la seconde. (Nda : Oui je sais on n'est pas dans une voiture mais bon) Leur crient se mêlèrent aux silence. Dans un hurlement d'extase, ils se séparèrent et, s'endormirent.

D'un autre côté, Goku étaient allongeait en dessous de Gojyo et, lui demanda de l'embrasser. Le prioritaire des yeux cerise obéit sans se le faire redire. Puis tout en embrassant ils se mirent à nu et Gojyo profita de sa domination pour pénétrer le jeune châtain. Après une heure de vas et viens le joli couple s'endormit enlacer l'un de l'autre.

**_FIN_**

Voila c'est fini pour cette histoire.

Sa vous a plus ? Non ? Laisser le moi savoir en me laissant des reviews !

Bye !

LolaMalefoy.


End file.
